The Excellence of Love
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: 1 Corinthians 13- The Excellence of Love. Just a little drabble that I thought up and hope everyone semi-likes.


This just came to me one day, and I was thinking about how to put it into fanfic form, and so what you read is the product of all my thinking.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate or the characters and I definitely did not write the Word of God, though I do own one.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~The Excellence of Love~*  
  
If I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, but do not have love, I have become a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal.  
  
Sam leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. It seemed that everything that day had gone wrong, and now was no better. Especially since she had a mountain of paperwork she had to do- hers and Jack's, since he never did his own.   
  
She sighed. It had all started when she had got into work. Daniel had drank all the coffee, and so she began her day without a caffeine high. Then, when she went to check up on the Gate, she found that the Gate Diagnostic that Siler was supposed to run last night had failed and there was something wrong with the system. Again.  
  
She had searched out Siler and had given him a piece of her mind. She knew it had to be the coffee. No coffee equals bad temper and one very grumpy Samantha Carter.  
  
And if I have the gift of prophecy, and know all mysteries and all knowledge; and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing.  
  
Jack had been off-world, so when she got to his office to talk to him and blow off some steam by getting one of his patented O'Neill smiles, and found out he wasn't there, Sam nearly screamed.   
  
She fixed the problem with the Gate to her satisfaction, but as soon as she finished that, one of her lab technicians called to tell her that the piece of Gou'ald technology that she had been studying and taking careful, meticulous notes on, had just blown up. Sam had ran her hands through her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it, as if she was going to pull it out.   
  
She then searched out her lab technicians, in whom she had put so much faith in to take care of her technology, and strangled their scrawny necks. She then promptly fired them, rehiring them a few seconds later when she realized that she couldn't do the load of work she had by herself.  
  
And if I give all my possessions to feed the poor, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but do not have love, it profits me nothing.  
  
Upon entering the commissary, Sam had scouted the room to make sure that none of the normal jello stealers were around, and when seeing there were none, she ran to the case that held the jello, expecting some of the gelatiny goodness.  
  
There was none.  
  
Such a roar that Sam had given off had never been heard in the commissary before! Not even by Colonel Jack O'Neill, the Jello King himself. She had thrown her hands up in the air and left the commissary. It was quiet for a long time after she left.  
  
Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.  
  
Jack had come home after the little commissary incident and found a very teed off Major Samantha Carter. She had been in her office when he walked in, reclining her chair with a cup of tea in her hands. Placing her tea on her desk, she had ran into his arms that he so gladly held wide open, and cried her heart out to Jack.  
  
He understood, and she knew he did.  
  
Love never fails; but if there are gifts of prophecy, they will be done away; if there are tongues, they will cease; if there is knowledge, it will be done away. For we know in part, and we prophesy in part; but when the perfect comes, the partial will be done away.  
  
She had gone around to every person on the base that she had yelled at (which was just about everybody), and apologized for her behavior. She had gone back to her office and for the remainder of the afternoon, sat in her chair thinking.  
  
She was still thinking as night fell upon her. Sam wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but all she knew was that she was thinking. Mostly about Jack.   
  
He was so strong and always there for her. He always supported her, and just when she needed him most, he was there. Right by her side, always ready for her to lean on him.   
  
Oh, Jack, Sam thought, If you only knew how much I cared.  
  
When I was a child, I used to speak as a child, think as a child, reason as a child; when I became a man, I did away with childish things.  
  
Sometimes her feelings for Jack were so strong, that she felt like she couldn't keep them inside. But Sam knew she had to. If the Air Force even got a whiff of P.D.A (!), they would have her backside roasted and skinned and on the road before she even knew what hit her.  
  
Sam sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated? Back in the day, when a man and a woman loved each other, they got married. But no! Not here in the 21st century; can't do that. It'd be against the regs.  
  
For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face; now I know in part, but then I shall know fully just as I also have been fully known.  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to her mirror that hung on her wall. She stared into it, musing at the hollowed-face that glared back at her. She pushed a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. She looked at the bags under eyes and blamed them on the coffee shortage. Turning sideways, she put her hands on her hips and measured her stomach.  
  
Why do I care what I look like? Sam thought to herself.  
  
She walked back to her desk, and took her standard "O'Neill position," her hands behind her head and feet crossed on her desk. Jack swore up and down one day he would rub off on her- the day seemed to be coming sooner than she thought.  
  
But now abide in faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love.  
  
Sam smiled to herself, and closed her eyes.  
  
Sleep, that's what I need, she thought.  
  
Relief washed over her and love filled her heart as she began to dream of Jack.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry if no one liked this or everyone was confused by it. Just something I wanted to write and felt like doing. It's all good! 


End file.
